


la colère de la vie

by jedormis (dottie_wan_kenobi)



Series: la folie de la vie verse [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Damian Wayne, Alternate Universe, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentioned DickKory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/jedormis
Summary: Damian Wayne wasn't always on his grandfather's side. (World 3/Cassandra's World)"Damian. Look at me."With a sigh, he turns. And there he is, the Batman, larger than life and just as angry as always. "What do you want?""Why are you following her?""Why aren't you?" He shoots back. "She tried to kill David Cain. Grandfather doesn't let things like that go.""She's a child," Batman says, ignoring him."Yes. She is. A highly trained, violent child who haskilled. Sounds like someone else we know, doesn't it?"





	la colère de la vie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this and wrote it on my phone on a whim, haven't betad it but I'll do it when I get home from school. If you notice any bad typos feel free to let me know
> 
> This is set after Cassandras chapter in la folie but if you haven't read that just know that this is a world where Damian (who's an adult) has been chasing Cassandra Cain (a kid) at the behest of the League of Assassins
> 
> Anyway a lot of you asked for more Damian and someone asked for more of Cassandra's world AND dickkory/Mar'i have been requested too (but they're only mentioned) so here we goooooo
> 
> EDIT: added a few sentences 5/7/19

### Somewhere North of the America-Mexico Border-3, June 20th, 10:18 PM

"Damian."

He doesn't look up or acknowledge his father in any way. Sheathing his sword, he tells Mara in code, "Circle around. I need a moment alone."

She nods and goes, but not before giving Batman an intense glare.

"Damian. Look at me."

With a sigh, he turns. And there he is, the Batman, larger than life and just as angry as always. "What do you want?"

"Why are you following her?"

"Why aren't you?" He shoots back. "She tried to kill David Cain. Grandfather doesn't let things like that go."

"She's a child," Batman says, ignoring him.

"Yes. She is. A highly trained, violent child who has _killed._ Sounds like someone else we know, doesn't it?"

"Don't bring him into this." His glare strengthens at the reminder of his long dead, beloved son. Nevermind the fact that Damian was referring to himself.

Still, he has to laugh. If he's going to have a chance to rub Jason into his father's face, he's gonna take it. "Why shouldn't I? Even if they didn't share the same mother, the similarities are extensive. Sounds to me like you're trying to make up for past mistakes."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh ho, don't I? Weren't you the one who exiled me when I killed? In self defense, I might add."

"I didn't exile you."

"What about 'Damian, get out and don't come back' doesn't sound like exile to you?"

The smallest hint of embarrassment shows in the flattening of his father's mouth. It's not enough, way too little way too late.

"What? Have nothing to say?"

"I expected you to go to Dick."

"I did, but in case you've forgotten, Dick is a very busy man. Isn't he King now? Of what was it called...Tamaran?"

Batman says nothing.

"How's the princess? Oh right, you wouldn't know. I wasn't the only one you completely and totally _fucked over._ "

"Watch your mouth--"

"I am a grown adult, Batman, and you've had no say over me for a very long time. Now I suggest you run back to Gotham and your little birds before my cousin comes back. She'd be more than happy to run you through." _And I'd be happy to bare witness to it,_ goes unsaid.

They're silent for a moment. Then Batman says, "Stop following Cassandra."

"She's gone anyway. There's no saving her now."

Damian blinks and finds himself up against the wall, his father's arm pressed tightly to his throat. "What did you do to her." It's not a question. _What did you do to her, Damian. Did you kill her? Without mercy, like an_ _al_ _Ghul_ _always does?_

Standing his ground, he says, "She jumped through a portal right before my eyes. She's gone."

"That's impossible."

"It's the truth. If you'd rather believe I killed her, then fine. Fine, believe whatever you want. But I didn't kill her."

Batman glares at him for a moment longer before pulling his arm just the slightest bit away. Damian takes the chance and strikes, hitting in all the weak spots he used to know, so fast and so brutal his father drops without even a single retaliatory punch. He's getting old.

Standing over him, Damian sighs. He loved this man once, before that night when he made a mistake and got turned out into the cold by everyone in the so-called family. With a swift kick, he says, "Fuck you."

Mara meets him on the street, and doesn't say a damn thing about the bruises rising on his neck.

"Done?" She asks.

He walks away, refusing to look back. "For now."

**Author's Note:**

> Tim does exist in this world I just didn't know how to mention him too lmao
> 
> More of these side fics coming


End file.
